Nellie Gomez
Nellie Gomez is an au-pair hired by Aunt Beatrice to take care of Amy and Dan Cahill. It is known that Nellie had stayed much longer then other au pairs. History Nellie grew up in a trilingual family. She learned Spanish from her father and French from her mother. She also speaks English, and several other languages. She was hired by Aunt Beatrice. Amy's and Dan's au-pairs get fired almost weekly, but Nellie managed to stay the longest because she was hired to stay the longest by Grace. She also wants to grow up to be a cook, particularly in France. She travels around the world with Dan and Amy, posing as their adult figure. She is also a trained secret agent. She looks like a ranger in the photo on the side. Family * Mr. Gomez - Father * A younger sister (name unknown) * Mrs. Gomez - Mother * An uncle (name unknown) Appearance and Personality Nellie is always listening to her iPod (punk tunes). Nellie is very casual, and gives Dan and Amy a lot of freedom. She does worry sometimes, especially when Amy and Dan don't show up when they're supposed to, or get lost. Nellie has proven her bravery many times. She always manages to find a sense of humor in every situation. She definitely has an attitude, even with the Kabras. She loves cooking, traveling, boys, money and food, and makes great waffles, according to Dan. Those words apparently always work to get her attention. Nellie also has some secrets about her. She is a secret spy and the first ever Madrigal not born into the Cahill family. The Maze of Bones In The Maze of Bones, Dan and Amy are wondering who's going to take them around the world on the hunt. They both think of Nellie, who after some convincing, decides to come. She is in her teens so she can sometimes not be trusted. One False Note Nellie steals a bunch of CDs from the store Disco Volante, creating a diversion for Amy and Dan to get into the Janus stronghold. The Sword Thief Nellie Gomez was stuck with the Kabras on the flight to Japan. Beyond the Grave Nellie had a crush on Theo Cotter. She caught him while he tried to take the Sakhet from the Cahills The Black Circle In the Black Circle, Nellie gets left behind in Cairo when Amy and Dan follow a timed hunt to Russia. In Too Deep Dan and Amy snoop in Nellie's email account and find a few messages from "clashgirl", assuming that it is one of her college buddy's they wait and open the ones from her dad which are Just checking in on her, Then they try to open a clashgirl email and it requires a passcode that they don't know. Later on a boat they told Nellie what they did and she told them It is a college friend who is a technofreak, But there is a chapter of Nellie alone reading the email to herself that said "dont b a loser" and Nellie said "Oh no that means get them out of here, NOW!" So she might be lying to them. In an earlier book dan and amy borrowed Nellie's cell phone and received a message from a man's deep voice that asked Nellie for a status report. The Viper's Nest The Emperor's Code Nellie is acting very strangely and it apears she has 'a mission'. In the book when she and the Cahill children are trying to go to Mount Everest, she has someone on the phone who is very high up whom she calls, her "uncle." She also manages to get a pass to go to Tibet, when it usually takes months. Storm Warning It is revealed that Nellie was spying on the kids for the Madrigals and that she held one of the keys to a clue in her nose ring. In the end of the book, Fiske Cahill granted her active madrigal status along with Amy and Dan. It is also revealed that her family came from another branch of the family. Into the Gauntlet Nellie is one of the people tied up to the tombstones. Nellie decides to become a "big sister" and to get guardianship of Amy and Dan Cahill with Fiske Cahill. Talents *Nellie can fly a plane expertly. *She speaks several languages. *She can cook more than other teenagers. *She can pick locks profesionally. (Demonstrated in The Emperor's Code using bobby pins) *She can drive very well. *She has taken scuba diving lessons. Cards Nellie's main card is Card 244. Online * Nellie's Cliqueme Profile Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Madrigal Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:CliqueMe